Cam And Maya - Caught In the Middle
by EmilyF11
Summary: Cam and Maya have always had a thing for each other. But Tori likes Cam and Dallas like Maya. Will all their sneaking around get them into trouble? Reviews make me so happy! I really do value you your guys opinions!
1. Chapter 1

There he was. Maya could clearly see his face from her table. Campbell Saunders. Occasionally he would look up at her and their eyes would meet. By the spark they both felt, they could tell there was something between them.

Two problems.

Tori, and Dallas.

Maya knew Tori had feelings for Cam.

Cam knew Dallas had feelings for Maya.

They had always been the ones in between. One night, at a party, Cam was Dallas's wing-man. While Dallas tried to pick up Maya, Cam hit on Tori. There were two happy people: Dallas and Tori. And two angry ones: Cam and Maya. They both knew that they couldn't do anything about their crushes on each other. It was against the friend code. One day, after hockey practice, Cam couldn't take it anymore. He FaceRange messaged Maya.

**Cam: **Hey :)

**Maya:** Oh hi. :) How are you?

**Cam:** I'm great how are you?

**Maya: **Pretty good. How are things with you and Tori?

**Cam: **Meh. There's not really anything there. I was just wing manning for Dallas.

**Maya: **Oh, I thought that's what he was doing for you...

**Cam:** Um... No.. actually. Look Maya. I gotta talk to you. Can we meet tonight?

**Maya: **It's 10:30pm already!

**Cam: **Please?

**Maya: **Okay. Drive over. I'll wait for you. Be quiet though.

Cam quickly threw on a white tee-shirt and jeans. He was excited he was finally going to be able to tell Maya how he felt. Before he had met her, he felt empty. Like hockey was the only reason he was living. Maya gave him a reason to live. A human reason, one other than throwing a puck around some frozen ground. He could tell she felt protective of him. Ever since he had his little "accident" on the catwalk, she was always there when he needed her.

When he had thrown himself off the upper level, Maya knew something was up. Somebody as athletic and quick as that would not have fallen. She was sure to keep an eye on him after that. After a while of questioning, Cam admitted to Maya that it was no accident. That he just needed a break from hockey for a while. Maya made sure to always be there for him from then on.

Cam was on his way over to Maya's. Everything seemed so much brighter. Even the red lights that lengthened the time between him driving and seeing Maya were more beautiful than normal. There was nothing that could ruin his mood. He was about to see her beautiful smile, her bright, shining eyes, the way she giggled when he talked, he was about to get to experience all Maya had to offer again. The days at school moved so slowly until he was able to go to French and see her. Everything just had a lighter feel to it when she was around. He needed her.

As he rounded the corner to her house, he saw a light on upstairs. Maya's room. She saw his truck pull up to the curb. Quickly, she motioned _give me one second._ He waited in his truck for any signs of movement in the house. Then the front door slowly opened. Out peaked a cute, rounded, perfect face. Her blond hair was messy but tamed. She stepped out onto the porch and folded her arms across her chest, looking out towards his tuck. Cam turned off the engine and slowly walked over to her. She was wearing an old band T-shirt with a pair of plaid short shorts.

"Miss. Maya Matlin. Aren't those shorts a little too short for school policy" he joked.

"Why are you here Cam?" she asked in a nice, but panicked tone.

"Look, I have to tell you something..." he started.

"I don't mean to interrupt, but can we take this inside? I'm freezing."

"Oh. Sure."

Maya led Cam through the living room, up the stairs and into her bedroom. She said down on her bed cross legged, flicked on her lamp and motioned for Cam to sit down.

"Okay Cam, I know hockey is stressful, and you put up with a lot, but please, if you're thinking about hurting yourself-"

Cam cut her off, "Maya, I'm fine, hockey is fine... I'm great actually. Well. I might be depending on how you respond to what I have to tell you." Cam never thought about rejection before coming over here. Maya getting weirded out never even crossed his mind. He began to regret coming. What would he do if she was disgusted and kicked him out.

"Actually, maybe I should go. It's late." Cam stuttered.

"Oh. Yeah. Maybe." Maya thought he was being ridiculous. She couldn't believe he had just drove here to leave her hanging all by her self. This is not what she wanted. She wanted him to admit he liked her. She wanted a kiss. She wanted... Something. Instead she got nothing. Her and Cam tip-toed back down the stairs and to the front door. On the front porch, Cam turned to her.

"I'm sorry for the trouble I've caused." he said, as he gave her a friendly hug. As he was holding her close, Maya noticed something. His scent. He had once told her, _I only wear cologne when I like a girl. Only when I'm trying to impress her. _

Cam pulled away from her and started walking across her front yard.

"Cam, have you gone to see anybody else tonight?" Maya asked.

"No?"

"You showered after hockey?"

"Of course..."

"Oh. Okay bye Cam."

Cam turned around again and headed for his truck.

"By the way Cam, if I would have known, I would have worn my perfume I wear for guys I like too." Maya called after him, teasingly.

Cam turned around and stared. He wondered if she knew. How she knew. At the same time, he loved how she remembered.

"You..." he started.

"I like you." she finished.

A smile spread across Cam's face as he walked back across the lawn to Maya. Now, more than ever, her smiled seemed beautiful to him. Because she was smiling at him. Directly at him. No words were spoken once he reached her. Instinctively he reached out and grabbed her waist tightly. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I like you, Maya Matlin." Cam finally admitted.

"And I like you." she replied.

Cam's full blown grin dropped. It was replaced with a passionate look. He slowly moved his face in towards Maya's. Maya pushed up onto her tippy toes. This was everything she could hope for. She finally got what she wanted. Cam softly pressed his lips up against hers. Then just as slowly, pulled away.

Cam, not wanting it to end, backed Maya up against the wall of her house, as he kissed her lips. She had begun to run her fingers through his hair.

_DING DONG_

__"Uh oh..." Maya sang.

Cam had backed Maya right into the door bell. Quickly, Cam grinned at her. He gave her a peck on the cheek and took off for his truck. Maya had to figure something out. Fast.

"Hunny? What's going on?" Maya's mom asked, looking at her from the top of the stairs.

"I'm so sorry mom. I couldn't sleep. I thought I'd check to see if my new book came in the mail yet. On the way back I tripped and hit the doorbell."

"Maya. Go to bed. Seriously. You have school tomorrow."

Maya nodded, and with every ounce of strength in her body, attempted not to smile. She had just had the most amazing night of her life.

Twenty minutes later, Maya still couldn't sleep. She checked FaceRange.

**Campbell Saunders Posted:**

** Amazing night. If anybody I saw tonight around 10:50 wants to text me, do it here: 403-223-9288.**

** (2) People Commented on This:**

** Tori Santamaria: Lol! Cam! Where were you?!**

** Campbell Saunders: With a friend! It's kinda an inside joke!**

****Maya knew that post was meant for her. So she texted him.

**Maya: **A friend, hey?

**Cam: **Well, I was hoping you and I were more than that, but yeah, I guess a friend.

Maya's heart dropped, this was all she wanted for a while now. Just then, she got another text.

**Tori:** I think I love Cam.

Maya knew she couldn't do this to her best friend. It wasn't fair. She and Cam where going to have to discuss a few things. All this time she knew things were too good to be true.


	2. Chapter 2

**Maya: **Cam... What about Tori and Dallas? I know she likes you... And he likes me?

**Cam: **He does.

**Maya: **What should we do.

**Cam: **What they don't know won't hurt them.

Maya didn't like the idea of lying to Tori, or Dallas. Or anybody. Even the lie she told to her mother earlier would be eating her away if she wasn't in such a good mood.

The next day at school, Cam met Maya by her locker. He handed her a folded up piece of paper. On it was wrote:

_Good Morning Maya.  
I know I can't be caught saying any of this out loud, So I decided to write it down.  
As I'm writing this, I know I haven't seen you today yet, but I know you look beautiful.  
I haven't been close enough to know this yet, but I know you smell beautiful.  
I haven't had contact to ask you this yet, but I know you'll come to my game tonight.  
I haven't managed to ask you this yet, but I know you'll join me for dinner after my game tonight._

_From: Cam. _

Maya couldn't stop herself from smiling after reading that. Just then, Tori bounded up behind her. Cam's smile dropped. Maya knew what was about to happen. She crumpled the note and shoved it into her pocket. She mouthed the words "I'm sorry." to Cam.

"Hey guys!" Tori said cheerfully. Maya always hated the was Tori was around guys. It was like she own the Earth and could have whatever she wanted on it. She was so pretty, funny, smart, and didn't have to use chicken cutlets. Maya mimicked Tori behind her back while she was talking to Cam. Cam couldn't help but laugh.

"Huh? What's the joke guys?" Tori asked.

"I.. I don't even know what this idiot is laughing at." Maya said, not looking up from her phone. It actually hurt her to be even the slightest bit mean to Cam. She just wanted to tell him she was sorry right there and hug him. She knew she couldn't.

"I've got to go, History." Cam gave a quick smile before he started walking down the hallway. Maya watched him leave, Cam couldn't help looking back at Maya. When their glances met, he smiled and winked at her.

Tori was on her way to Chemistry, Maya to advanced band. She figured she could pretend play and be able to text Cam all class. Apparently it wasn't that easy. She managed to get caught and have her phone taken away for the rest of the day. She just remembered, worse things could have happened. Especially with Luke Baker in the class. The messages could have been read out loud. Dallas would find out for sure then.

After school Cam and Maya managed to sneak away. He drove to her house first. She dropped off her stuff inside and let Katie know she was going out to a hockey game with some friends. When they stopped by Cam's house, he invited her inside because he had quite a few things to grab. He led her up to his room. As she was waiting for him to gather his things, she nervously sat down on his bed. She gazed off into his carpeted floor. Completely aware of the hustled movement around her, yet, zoned out to the world.

She snapped back into it when out of nowhere, Cam jumped and tackled on her onto the bed. He had one leg on each side of her and her arms pinned above her head.

"One! Two! Three! Ding ding ding! We have a winner!" Cam shouted. A huge smile on his face. Maya just looked at him, amused.

"You didn't even put up a fight." Cam joked with an eye roll. Maya just smiled at him.

"Now! Attack!" Cam yelled.

He swooped down, kissing her repeatedly on her forehead, cheeks, nose, mouth and chin. Maya lay there laughing. After a while, Cam slid off of her and laid down beside her.

"I love that giggle." He said, out of breath.

"That was silly." she said, still laughing.

"Maya, I don't think I've ever been this comfortable with somebody." Cam whispered as he turned to face her.

"If this is just comfortable, I don't want to see super comfortable! You'd kill me!" Maya squealed. She scrambled off the bed and to the other side of the room where Cam's hockey back was. She pulled out his helmet.

"Nice fit, dontcha think?" She asked, sliding it over her shining blond hair. Cam just smiled. He walked over to the other side of the room to where Maya was standing, he lifted the cage of the helmet and slowly moved towards her. She could feel his warm breath on her mouth. She closed her eyes and waited. When Cam finally pressed his lips against hers, she melted. She wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of the night here with him. But they had to get going.

Cam hauled his heavy bag downstairs and into the back of his truck, he slid into the drives side next to Maya and started it.

"What will people say if they see us show up together?" Maya asked.

"I'm not sure... We're friends. It's allowed, isn't it?"

As they pulled into the parking lot, nobody seemed to be around, so as they were walking towards the door, Campbell grabbed Maya's hand. They were walking and talking, having a great time. When, behind them, they hear a voice.

"Hey! Man! Wait up!"

Cam and Maya spun around. Quickly Maya ripped her hand away from Cam's.

"Oh, hey Luke."

"I didn't know you two were together."

"We're not... "

"You are!"

"Look bro, you can't tell anybody. Promise? It could wreck a lot a friendships." Cam pleaded.

"Ice Hounds word."

The three of them walked into the arena together. From there, they had to split up. Maya went and found a seat, the boys went to change. When the game started Maya had no clue what was going on. She tried her hardest to keep her phone put away and focused on the game. Half way through the game, the unthinkable happened. Tori and Tristan showed up. Maya tried to stay hidden from them. No such luck.

"Hey Maya!" Tristan called out to her.

"Oh! Hey guys. " Maya tried to act as if she hadn't seen them.

"Why are you here?" Tori asked.

"I.. Um.. I... Came to watch Luke." Maya lied.

"Oooohh!" Tristan and Tori squealed with excitement.

"What's going on? Is it a secret? How long? Is he a good kisser?" Tori flooded Maya with questions.

"We're... Kinda together. Yes. A few weeks... Yes." Maya replied.

Maya felt like she was about to cry. She knew what she was doing was wrong, but her and Cam's feelings were too strong. They knew they were meant for each other.

"Oh my gosh. Let's go on a double date! You and Luke, Cam and I!" Tori suggested.

Maya's heart sank. Now what? Should she just tell Tori?

"S-sounds good." Maya stuttered.

After the game, Maya knew she wouldn't be able to wait around for Cam. She knew that'd look suspicious. So she went straight to Luke.

"Hey there." she smiled at Luke, grabbing his hand.

"Uhh. Maya..." Luke started.

Maya leaned up and whispered to him, "Pretend I'm saying something cute to you. Now listen. Tori likes Cam. I like Cam. Cam likes me. Tori is here. I told her I was here for you. Now play along please."

Maya saw Tori walk over to Cam, she wanted to catch his eye. To let him know what was going on. Maya was in a hurry to leave so she could make it to Cam's truck without Tori seeing her. But, what Cam saw, was Luke and Maya. Sneaking out, quickly. As if they didn't want to be seen. By him.

Cam was crushed. How could she? Was she just using him this whole time? He should have known. That's the only reason she wanted to keep it a secret.

He walked out to the parking lot to go home.

"Did you get your nightly dose of kisses already? Don't need me anymore?" Cam asked when he saw Maya, cold and shivering, leaning up against his truck. He pained him to see her like this. Even though he was mad at her, seeing her cold still pained him. She didn't have a very thick coat on. Angry with her, he threw his Ice Hounds jacket at her.

"Here." he said with an eye roll.

"What are you talking about?" Maya asked, slipping on the jacket. She wrapped it around herself, and pulled it tight.

"I saw you leaving with Luke. I thought I meant something to you."

"What? Cam..." Maya couldn't help but giggle.

"This is just a game to you isn't it?"

"Cam. Was Tori here? Could Tori have seen us together? Did I need an excuse to be at your game?" Maya asked with a smile.

"Oh... So.. You told her you and Luke are..." Cam finally started to understand.

Maya nodded.

"Oh Maya. What kind of mess have we gotten ourselves into?" He asked, walking around the front of his truck and wrapping his arms around Maya. He pulled her into a hug with a deep sigh.

"You're worth it." She whispered as she snuggled her face into his chest.


	3. Chapter 3

After Maya pulled away from Cam, he looked down at her.

"I'm sorry I got mad."

"It's okay." Maya smiled.

"I've just been played so many times before. I should know you're not like that though."

"I'm glad you think so."

Looking both ways to make sure nobody was watching, they both climbed into Cam's truck. He pulled out of the parking lot and onto the road. Maya was fiddling with the radio, when something caught her attention. She turned it back, and cranked the volume.

_What day is it? And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time_

'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you.

As the song by Lifehouse rang through their ears, Cam reached over and grabbed Maya's hand. He rubbed his thumb along her pointer finger. Maya turned the volume back down with her free hand.

"Cause it's you and me..." Cam sang to Maya.

Maya couldn't help but smile. The rest of their ride to dinner was full of laughter and singing. Maya learned that Cam's not half bad. Cam learned that he loved Maya's voice more than he thought he did.

When they finally arrived at the iHop, Maya looked at Cam with a quizzical look.

"Breakfast? For dinner?" She asked.

"It's fun." Cam smiled.

Once inside and seated, Cam looked at Maya.

"So... What are we? Officially?" Cam asked.

"You tell me..."

"Um.. Will you.. Be my girlfriend?"

"Yes."

"I never thought I'd ask you that at an iHop, but you know me, awesome with the whole romance thing."

Their dinner was great. Nobody there knew them, so they were free to act and say what they wanted. After dinner, Cam drove Maya home.

"It's only 8:00." Maya pointed out.

"Yeah, it sucks I don't have anything else for us planned..." Cam looked at the ground, suddenly feeling guilty.

"Well, you could come in and watch a movie." May suggested.

"Sounds good."

Maya opened up the front door and ushered Cam through.

"Mom?" Maya called out.

"In here!" She called back.

"I have a... friend over! We're gonna go watch movies."

"Uh.. Okay."

Cam and Maya climbed the stairs to her room. The same stairs Cam tip-toed up that amazing night that him and Maya first expressed their feelings for each other. He would never forget that feeling. The way he felt when she was holding him. Or that first time he got the privilege of pressing his lips up against hers. He was so happy that he was allowed to kiss her any time he wanted now.

Once they got to Maya's room, Cam was suddenly nervous, he didn't know what to do. He didn't know what to expect. Should he sit down? Should he kiss her? Did she want to go further than a kiss?

Maya went into her washroom and changed into her pajamas. An over-sized shirt that slouched off her left shoulder, and shorts. Cam couldn't stop looking at that shoulder. That smooth freckled skin that led to her collar-bone. Maybe Maya didn't want to go further, but Cam sure did. He couldn't help it. Sometimes he swore she would tease him with it, use it against him. The way she would bite her lip, or run her fingers down her arm. It was all torture for Cam. After Maya had changed, she walked across the room to her TV, she bent over to put the DVD in, and then Cam was done for. The way she bent in those shorts. It just wasn't fair! It showed so much! Cam made his way over to Maya. When she stood up again, he wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"Oh hey there." he whispered as he slid his hands down to her hips. He started kissing her bare shoulder. Maya closed her eyes and leaned back into him.

Cam spun her around and left a trail of kisses from her collar bone to her lips. She backed him up to the bed and pushed him onto it. They laid there in each others arms, slowly planting kisses on each other until the end of the movie. After it was over, Maya turned off the television, which left the two kids lying in the dark, starring at the ceiling.

"This has been one of the best nights of my life." Cam whispered.

Maya replied by cuddling in closer to Cam. They laid there all tangled in blankets. Before they knew it, they were both asleep. Maya was woken a couple of times throughout the night by Cam's snoring, but if that's what she had to put up with to spend the night with him, she decided it was worth it.

It never really clicked into their heads what they had done until the next morning.

Maya's eyes fluttered open when the beam of sunlight shinned on her.

"Mmmm. Good morning Cam." She smiled sleepily.

"Good morning, cutie." Cam replied, eyes still closed.

"Wait... Good morning?!" Maya realized what happened. Cam's eyes shot open.

"Damnit! Uh - oh! We're in trouble."

"Tell me about it!"

"I've gotta call home!"

"I've gotta hide this!"

Cam pulled his phone out of his pocket. Three missed calls from home. Eight texts from Tori. When Maya saw Tori's name, her heart dropped. She felt terrible. She had no time to deal with her feelings now, there were footsteps coming towards her room. If Cam was caught in here, he'd never be allowed over again. Maya had to act, fast.


	4. Chapter 4

_Cam's_ jaw dropped as he starred at the door. The normally quiet sound of footsteps was like gunshots in his head. Each one that came closer was a step closer to death. Cam did the only reasonable thing he could think of. Opened the window and slid out beside it.

"Maya. Breakfast." Maya's mother said opening the door.

"Okay. I'll be right now." Maya replied, forcing a nervous smile, "But Cam will be here any second mom."

"You never asked..."

"Yes I did. I asked dad last night... Although..." Maya started scratching at her wrist.

"Oh.. Okay... Next time ask me. You know how your dad... gets." Maya's mom looked sad as she turned and walked out of the room, bringing her hand to her forehead as she closed Maya's door.

When Cam and Maya were sure Maya's mom was out of earshot, Cam climbed back through the window.

"Your dad?" Cam asked with a caring voice.

"Nothing. He can just be... forgetful."

"I guess that works to our advantage then!" Cam smiled. But Maya didn't. She got sad. She looked to the ground and tugged on the hem of her shirt.

"Oh. I'm sorry..." Cam started.

"That's okay. Have you called home yet?"

"No... I'll do that now."

Cam kissed Maya quickly on the forehead before walking over and sitting on her bed.

"Hey... No... I know... I'm sorry... Dallas's... Fell asleep... No.. I know... Soon... Sometime... Okay... Sorry... Sorry... Yeah... Bye."

_All better?_ Maya asked with her eyes.

_All better. _Cam answered with a nod of his head.

They both sat down on the bed with goofy grins on their face. Got away with it. Them. They couldn't believe it.

The duo headed downstairs for breakfast.

"Mom... This is Cam." Maya introduced him. He gave a slight wave and flashed a smile.

"Are you two... together?" Maya's mom asked.

"I.. hope so." Cam smiled shyly.

"Y-yes?" Maya responded.

"Wait! Maya! Isn't that the guy that Tori was- " Katie started.

"Nope. Different guy." Maya cut her off.

They all sat down and ate, but nothing was right. Maya knew it was the same guy. And she felt horrible about it. Cam couldn't help but think about how much he was betraying Dallas, and Katie knew. Katie knew what Maya was doing. She always knew. It's like it was a big sister thing. Whenever Maya would do something wrong. When she was guilty, Katie knew.

After breakfast, Maya convinced Campbell to go outside and lay on the trampoline with her.

"My skin is so pasty that you could mistake me for a piece of chicken rolled in flour." She told him.

"I'm only agreeing to come because it means you in a bathing suit." Cam smirked.

Fifteen minutes after they had been out there, Campbell started jumping. Maya just laid there and enjoyed the feeling of butterflies she got every time her body would fall back down to the black mesh. She had never been so happy. She felt calm when Cam was around. She felt like she could do anything and he would support her. Like she could fall, and he'd be the black mesh to catch her. The sun beaming on her face, she couldn't be any happier. If only it wasn't for modern technology. Maya went to go change her song on her phone and noticed a text.

**Mike Dallas: **Hey Maya! I was just wondering if you had any plans for today! We should do something.

She took a deep breath as she remembered how wrong this all was. Their two best friends, the people they loved the most were being hurt by them being together. Maya didn't think that was fair. Meanwhile, Cam was oblivious to the world. He was acting like a two year old. Jumping without a care in the world. His only concern was to be happy. To enjoy what was going on. Maya was too sweet to consider worrying him with the message. So quickly, and with a smile plastered on her face, she replied.

**Maya:** Sorry! Maybe another time. I've gotta help my mom today! :)

Maya had always been the one nobody wanted. She had never turned down a guy before. She didn't think she'd get the chance. She always figured the first guy who would ask her on a date would be when she was 28, and by then, she'd say yes to anything! But now, now it was different. Now she had two guys who wanted her. Not to mention they were both Ice Hounds. If anything was going to boost her confidence, this was it.

They spent the day together just talking and sharing things. They learned about each other. Cam learned that Maya is afraid of the dark, and that her favorite thing to do when she is bored is to try and make faces out of every day objects. Maya learned that Cam hates having his hair cut shorter than his ears and that he really likes to climb trees. These things aren't something you just tell the average person. You don't want the whole school knowing these things, but they trusted each other enough to share.

After the long day of laughs and smiles, they were laying together in Maya's bed. Cam's phone rang. It was home, it was time for Cam to leave. Maya pushed out her bottom lip and sighed.

"No! Not allowed to leave." She whined.

"I don't want to, but I think it's for the best." Cam smiled.

Maya kissed him on the cheek. Then again, then again, and again until Cam couldn't help but laugh.

"I hope we're together for a real long time." Cam said.

"I second that." Maya smiled.

She walked him down the stairs and to the front door. He looked around to be sure nobody was watching, then quickly kissed Maya while holding her by the back of her neck. Cam had pushed his face so close to hers that her glasses were crooked when he pulled away.

"Bye." Maya said with a goofy smile on her face. She watched him walk across the lawn to his truck and waved one last time before he pulled away from the curb.

After he had left, Maya wandered into the kitchen and grabbed an apple. She went back upstairs into her room. There, she pulled out her computer and logged into Facerange. She wished so badly that she could make a post about the wonderful day her and Campbell had. But she couldn't and she knew that. She knew how many people it would hurt. Just for once Maya wanted to be the girl that all the others were jealous of. There had to be a catch though. Of course she couldn't just have it perfect.

Over the next few days the _I can't have perfect _thought continuously ran through Maya's head. If it wasn't for Tori, she could let Dallas down easy and just... be happy. But because it was Tori, and Tori overreacted, Maya had to keep her happiness a secret. This wasn't the first time Tori has muffled Maya. Back in the 3rd grade, Maya had won her big singing competition, but Tori had lost her beauty pageant, so Maya had to pretend she lost too. So they could be sad together. Tori seemed to always put herself ahead of Maya, and Maya was sick of it. Maybe Tori deserved to be hurt by the news of Cam and Maya.

Maya decided it was time to tell everybody.

She typed into her Facerange updater.

**Maya says : Just had the best day with my new boyfriend Cam. He's so sweet. 3**

Her pointer finger almost struck the _enter _key when she thought over it. What if Tori and Dallas isn't the only reason Cam wants to keep them a secret? What if he is ashamed to be with her? It all makes sense doesn't it? He's a big NHL hockey player and she was just... Maya. She erased the update and closed the lid to her computer. She hadn't thought about it like that before. What if that's what was going on?

She decided to call him.

"Hey baby girl." he answered.

"Are you ashamed of me?"

"Wha-What? No of course not. Maya, why would I be?" He was taken back by her bluntness.

"Why can't we tell other people about us then?"

"Maya. You know why. Dallas and Tori."

"Yeah. But... They don't matter."

"Are you ready to tell Tori? Because if you tell her, I'll talk to Dallas."

"N-no."

"That's why we can't tell people then. Don't go assuming stuff, okay?"

"Okay..."

And they hung up. Cam was used to getting stuff like this from girls. They were always calling, trying to weasel reassurance out of him. He knew to just play it cool and help them think it out logically. That phone call sent a chill down his back. He didn't think Maya was like that. He didn't think she was the type to freak out over stuff like that. Although he still really liked her, he was a little disappointed. When he had gotten home from Maya's earlier, he had 17 texts from Tori. He knew he couldn't know Maya; that it would drive her crazy. So he hid them. He hated himself for it, but he knew it was for her own good.

Tori was nice and all, but Cam had no interest in her. She was totally his type before, but now he was trying to go down a deeper road. The kind of road that lead him to pretty, smart, interesting girls like Maya. Having to hide Maya from everybody sucked. He really just wanted to walk through the school hallways holding her by her waist. He just wanted to show her off.

That next Friday, Cam took Maya for a drive. They ended up at the old abandon bowling alley. Now all it was used for was the parking lot. Kids would park their cars and fool around. Cam didn't have any hope (well maybe _one _hope) that Maya would let him try anything, but they just needed a private place. Somewhere they wouldn't be seen and asked if they were a couple. When they pulled in, there was only two other cars. Both far enough away that faces couldn't be put to the dark shadows moving in the back seat.

Maya slid over into the middle seat next to Cam. Cam took a deep breath and relaxed, sliding his arm around Maya. She looked up through the skylight and smiled.

"I used to dream about this kind of thing happening to me." Maya smiled.

"Well, I'm glad I can help make your dreams come true."

They sat for hours talking about life, dreams and hopes. When Maya looked up at Cam, he couldn't take it anymore. She was everything he needed and he wanted to show her how much he wanted to be with her. He sat straighter in his seat and turned to face her. He slid one hand to her waist and the other was resting on the seat beside her. She grabbed onto his Ice Hounds jacket and pulled him close. They planted soft kisses on each other which eventually turned into hotter, harder kisses. Maya slid off his jacket and ran her hands down his sides. He slowly started to unbutton her shirt. They moved closer until Maya was sitting on top of Cam. She kissed him on his lips, cheeks, neck and collar bone. He slowly slid his hands from he waist to her stomach and back. They quickly made their way up her body and on to her chest. Maya was taken back at first, but let him leave his hands and continued to kiss him. After a while, Maya slipped off him and down beside him again. She started to do up her shirt.

"We should go." She said with a smile.

"Sure... It is late." Cam said, understanding she was right, but really wishing they could stay.

When Cam pulled up to Maya's house. She kissed him goodbye and tried to slide out.

"No way. I get at least 3 good kisses." He said, pulling her by the crook of her arm back in.

"Ouch!" She cried, jerking away.

"Oh! Maya! I'm sorry! I didn't realize I was pulling so ha-"

"It's okay, it wasn't you. I'm previously bruised." She said, forcing a smile.

"Lemme see! I love bruises. "

Maya was reluctant, but she rolled up her sleeve to reveal a palm sized bruise on her arm. Cam was no fool. He knew exactly how she had gotten it. It looked just like the faint one that was on her cheek bone the other day. Or the one on her thigh he noticed when he stayed over. He didn't say a single word to her, he just pulled her into a hug as she started crying.

"If that man ever touches you again, you call me. Got it?" He said, choking back tears. This only made her cry harder.

That night, Maya called home, saying she was staying at a friends. Cam took her in. She stayed with him. When they got to his house, he gave her an Ice Hounds Tshirt that was two sizes too big and a pair of very baggy sweats. They crawled into bed and Cam stoked her hair while telling her stories. Any story he could think of. Fairy tales, movie plots, anything to keep her mind off it.

After she was asleep, he laid there with this little ball of blonde curls laying in his arms. Her skin was so soft, her eyes so sweet.

_How could anybody hit this? Especially her own father? _ Cam thought to himself. Cam promised he was going to do something about this if it ever happened again.

The next Monday at school was terrible.

Somebody had taken photos of Cam and Maya in the bowling alley parking lot and posted them around the school. Maya had no shirt on and Cam was all over her. The worst, they were up for everybody to see. Everybody. Even Tori and Dallas. But who was there? And who would post these pictures everywhere?


	5. Chapter 5

When Maya arrived at school, she felt all eyes on her. She didn't mind, she assumed it was just because people were finally starting to notice her. Why not? Cam and Dallas finally noticed her, maybe others were too. Cam was also getting stares from all around. He was used to it. After a big game (which he probably played a big part in winning), everybody would stare at him, smile, congratulate. But, there was no game over the weekend, and these were different stares. These weren't happy. They were shocked. They were prying. Trying to see into his soul to get every bit of filthy information out of him. He was just beginning to question what was going on when he heard a scream. Maya's scream. He followed the cries down the hall and around a corner. Maya had dropped all of her things and was standing with her hands in her face. He wanted to run up to her, to hug her, to tell her everything was going to be okay. But he couldn't and he knew he couldn't.

"Maya. What happened?" He asked, trying not to allow everybody to see their connection.

"That!" She screamed, pointing at a white piece of paper taped to her locker. Cam turned his head to look. His jaw fell open.

"Oh... My.. Goodness." Cam whispered. Maya started to cry.

"Who would do that?!" Cam growled. He didn't know if it was okay for him to hold her now... Now that everybody at Degrassi knew about them. He decided against it. He told her he loved her and walked away. Fists clenched by his sides. He was ready to kill, but he just didn't know who.

Maya had found Katie in the hall.

"Kate... Can you please take me home?" Maya stuttered.

"Nope. You made your choice, now live with it." Katie spat back.

"My choice?" Maya asked, offended.

"Yeah. You chose to be with Cam, behind everybody's back, you had to have known the secret would get out sometime. Live with it."

Maya had always known Katie to be that way. Everything was _for a reason, _or, _meant to be. _She was big into the whole karma thing. Maya was furious. How could her older sister do that to her? She was supposed to help her through high school, but she just made it worse. Maya made her way to English and sat down in her normal seat. She was still caught up thinking about the whole situation when she realized. She was sitting in her usual seat. The one right next to Tori. Slowly Maya turned her head. Sure enough, Tori was starring at her with tears burning her eyes.

"Tor... It's not like that." Maya tried.

"No. It is. You couldn't just let me have this one thing. You can't stand when I'm happier than you." Tori growled.

"...Seriously?" Maya was shocked. If anything, it was totally opposite! Tori was the one with the attention problem! Not Maya! Maya was always trying to be the good friend. Tori just turned her head away from Maya.

"You know what Tori. Screw you. I hate you." Maya hissed, a disgusted look on her face. She wanted to be mad at Tori. But she knew she wasn't. All she wanted was for Tori to be with her right now. To help her though this. Maya just thought that it would be easier to deal with Degrassi, if she didn't have to deal with Tori too.

She felt bad that she had hurt Tori, but when two people want to be together, should they really let their friends break them up?

Cam wasn't having any easier of a day. He had tried his hardest to avoid them, but the hockey team finally caught up with him.

"Campbell Saunders. Didn't know you had it in ya." Luke Baker laughed while grabbing Cam's backpack. Cam was confused. Considering Luke knew the whole time. Maybe he felt like he was betraying Dallas just as much as Cam was.

"Yeah Rook, didn't just think you could just go take another man's girl. Especially your captain's!" Dallas said through gritted teeth.

They pushed him up against the school wall. Cam knew that was was about to happen, he deserved. He knew it was wrong to go after Maya, that it wasn't fair to Dallas. He just couldn't help himself. He knew they were meant to be together.

"Okay man. Do what you gotta. But I just want you to know, I didn't just hook up with her. We've been together for a while. We just didn't know how to tell you." Cam explained. He felt Dallas's grip on him loosen a bit.

"Be-Before of after I told you liked her."

"After.. But- Ouuf." Cam's sentence was cut off by a sharp blow to the stomach. Cam braced himself for more, but that's all that came.

"You're not even worth it." Dallas snapped as he and the other players walked away from Cam.

They both felt terrible. This is why they were hiding it. They knew they should have been mad at themselves, but they weren't they focused the anger on whoever posted those photos.

After school, Cam and Maya drove to The Dot.

"Wanna go in? I guess we have nothing to hide anymore." Cam suggested.

"I guess.." Maya tried to sound disappointed, but she was actually excited to show Cam off in public.

When they walked in, half of the cafe took one look at them and left. The only people left were two grade 9s who didn't know any better, and the work staff, who had no choice but to stay. Maya felt her heart drop. Cam's hand went limp and her's and slid from her grip. They didn't know what else to do, so they found a table and settled in.

"What do you think that was about?" Maya asked, stirring her hot chocolate.

"I- don't know honestly. I didn't think people would care this much about us being together. It's not like they know the whole story." Cam said.

Just then, Maya got a phone call from Zig.

"No... Okay... Bye."

"Who was that?" Cam asked.

"Zig."

That name burned Cam's ears. His body tensed up and he choked on his spit. He looked up at her with a quizzical look. Maya didn't look up from her phone to explain what was going on.

"I can't believe her." Maya said finally.

"What?" Cam asked. The name Zig was still burning in his head. He had run ins with Zig before and he didn't want to go through this again.

Maya turned her phone around to show her Facerange. She brought up Cam's wall, on it was a post from Tori.

**Tori Santamaria to Campbell Saunders **

**I can't believe you cheated on me. With that whore. You wait. You'll pay for this.**

Cam's face dropped.

"But... We weren't...Da-dating." Cam stuttered.

"I know. This is how Tori plays. She makes herself look like the victim."

They didn't feel like staying, so Cam drove Maya home. When Maya got there, she went straight to Katie.

"Do you know what's happened to me today?!" Maya cried.

"Yeah. You deserved it." Katie said in a monotone voice.

"Deserved it?! How can you even say that? I haven't done anything wrong!"

"Wrong?! You lied! And you're dating a hockey pig!"

"I hate you!"

There was a slam of the reclining chair closing, and a grunt from the other room. Both girls knew what was about to come. The color drained from their faces. A tired, unshaven face appeared around the corner.

"Ahem... Any body want to tell me why I was woken from my fucking nap?" Their dad bellowed.

"Sorry Daddy." Maya whispered. Looking at the ground. Again, she started scratching at her wrist.

"Come here." He directed at Maya.

"Dad... Comeon, she didn't know you were sleeping." Katie tried.

"Oh. So you want it instead?!"

"No! Dad." Katie yelled. He made his way over to her and undid his belt. She tired to walk away but he grabbed her by her wrist and smacked it hard with the buckle end of the belt. Maya covered her ears when she heard the horrifying sound of metal repeatedly smashing against human flesh. Maya was worn out. She was too tired to fight it anymore. But Katie lashed and screamed. She wasn't the kind of girl to take anything from anybody. So when she had to, she made sure it was as inconvenient for them as possible. Maya sat down against the counter, closing her eyes, covering her ears and just waiting for it to be over.

The next day at school, things started to get better. People still thought Cam was evil and Maya was a boyfriend stealing whore, but none the less, at least there were no more pictures of Maya without her shirt. It hurt Cam to see how vulnerable she was yesterday. He didn't like the thought of other people seeing her without clothing. That was only for his eyes.

It was nice for them to finally be able to be together in public. And they knew that it was Degrassi, soon enough, new drama would come along and they would be long forgotten.

"So now what do we do?" Cam asked.

"Well... I was thinking, we could find who posted the photos and just... ask why." Maya explained.

"We can try. Let's see who do we think could have done it?"

" I don't think it was Tori or Dallas. Maybe Luke? He knew about us the whole time."

"Maybe Luke. Maybe he was tired of lying."

"I can't think about anybody else who would know."

"Well, it could have been one of the other couples from the parking lot."

"That could be anybody!"

They wanted to discuss more about who it could have been, but the warning bell when. That meant Gym for Cam and History for Maya.

"Crap! I forgot my pen. Hm.. Katie's locker is close by. I'll just go into it and grab one." Maya thought out loud. Cam gave her a smile and a quick kiss before walking off.

Maya quickly made through the crowd, avoiding the looks she was getting. It made her shiver thinking that the whole school saw her without a shirt. She had to keep telling herself it was just like going swimming. That's all they saw. When she got to Katie's locker, she thought about the combo for a second before twisting the rusted dial to the numbers. 57-23-03. Click. It opened. When she searched the top shelf for a pen, she found something she was never expecting. A stack of papers. All with that same picture of her and Cam in the parking lot. Of course Katie wouldn't do that. She was her sister! But Maya couldn't deny what she saw with her own eyes. Katie also had left a camera. Filled with those exact pictures.

Maya felt tears of anger build in her eyes. When the first drop slid down her face, she threw the papers and slammed the locked. After everything that's happened, Katie was the one who ruined her life. But why? Maya didn't go to History, she didn't go to Art or Science either. She went out to the green house and waited. She knew Katie would come around with Jake soon enough. When Katie finally showed up, Maya was writing a new song. Titled "No More Trust".

"What are ya writing?" Katie asked with a smile. Maya didn't respond.

"_No More Trust, _seems deep."

Maya looked up at Katie with hate in her eyes.

"How could you do that Katie? I'm your sister. You're supposed to look out for me. Not show me off without a shirt in school!"

"Maya... How did you find out?"

"Doesn't matter."

"I just wanted to show you that actions have consequences! " Katie started. Maya wasn't going to listen. Even being near Katie made her want to punch her. Maya gathered her things and started walking home. She got called slut 3 times, whore once, and whistled at 6 times. She didn't have Katie. She didn't have anybody. She put in her headphones to try and drown out the world. She had almost made it home, she was crossing one of the last streets when her world went white. Her legs felt numb. She slowly brought her hand to her head and pulled it away too look. Blood. Everywhere. She had been hit by a car. She thought about Cam, how she would miss him, how he made her feel, how she would never get to feel his hands on her or get another kiss, before her world turned dark.


	6. Chapter 6

The news about Maya spread around Degrassi just as quickly as the earlier news about Maya. Cam was shocked when he had to learn about it from Luke. Of course, just how rumours work, Cam didn't have all, or even the correct information. Cam had heard that she was pushed by Tori, over Cam. He kept telling himself that couldn't be true, but some part in the back of his brain continuosly told him it was.

_Why wasn't I with her? _He asked himself over and over again. He knew none of this would have had happened if he had offered to walk her... Or just not let her leave him at all. But she told him Katie was driving her home. He began wondering if it was on the way to Katie's car. Or if she had for some reason decided to walk. He had no clue what happened, he only knew that he needed to be with her... Now.

The drive to the hospital was the longest one of his life. Not like the night he first drove to the Matlin house, the night that everything was beauitful. No. Tonight was dark and lonley. Every stupid streetlight along the way was red. Every stop lastest hours in Cam's mind. What he didn't understand was why he wasn't crying. He thought of worst case senerios. He imagianed walking in on a lifeless Maya body. Never getting to say goodbye, no more good moments between them. He wondered if she thought about him right before it happened, although he forced himself to push that thought out of his head. It was selfish for him to assume Maya would think about him in her last moments. Cam knew there was a possiblilty she wasn't with him anymore, that all that would be left is her body. But he knew she'd pull through, without a single scratch on her.

As he made his way toward the automatic front doors of the hospital, they couldn't open fast enough. He had to slide through sideways to pass through. The lady operating the front desk saw the panic in him and stood to greet him.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"M-Maya Matlin's room." He huffed, out of breath from running.

"Uh... Oh.. Matlin.. 204. But.." She started, Cam left down the hallway without letting her finish.

"You might not be allowed in now!" She called after him.

_199...200...201...203...204...205...206!_ He found her room and immediately grabbed the door handle and opened it.

"Maya?!" he cried. Her family looked up at him. Katie's eyes were full of tears, red and puffy to match the rest of her face. They held out their arms and welcomed Cam to their sad group. The family watched her sleep, until finally, her eyes fluttered open. She looked around, stopped to focus on her family and friends, then started crying.

"It's okay honey." Maya's mother cooed as she sat down on the edge of the bed and stoked Maya's hair. It didn't help. Maya just cried harder. The family figured she might be in pain so they called the doctor in. After the staff had visitors leave, they ran test after test on Maya. Three hours of waiting later, the doctor met the Matlin family and Cam in the waiting room.

"She's physically perfect," he started. The way he pronounced "physically" worried Cam. The four sat in silence as they waited for him to continue.

"But... mentally. She.. Has some brain damage. She can't remember anything from after a year ago. It started out as nothing. She couldn't remember her own name. But after some prompting, she can now remember her family, name, address, everything important, except for it seems after this school year started." he explained.

The family was relieved. Cam, not so much. He had only become her boyfriend after school was started. Would she even remember his name? There was a lot to deal with here, but the doctor had granted permission to the family to go see her now. Cam tagged along.

"Mom, Dad." Maya greeted them with smile.

"Hey baby girl." they smiled back.

"So did you hear? I guess this whole year never existed to me. Did anything important happen?" Maya asked. Cam really, truly wanted to bring himself up, but once again, he figured that would be selfish. He looked at Katie, hoping to get approval to explain their relationship status to Maya, she didn't look approving. So he kept his mouth shut.

"Why are you here?" Maya asked looking straight at Cam. The surprise in her voice broke Cam's heart. He wanted to tell her, he truly did. But he realized she was probably going through a lot and he didn't want to make things any harder. He had won her once, surely he could do it just as easily another time.

"I... I was concerned about you."

"Why? From what I remember, we were barley friends."

"I- We-"

"He's the one who hit you!" Katie chimed in. At the same time, Maya and Cam's eyes widened like it was the first time Katie talked in her whole life.

"Maybe he should leave..." Maya's dad growled. Cam wanted to explain so bad. Maya's parents had no idea about the relationship, and Katie... He didn't understand why Katie would do that.

"But I.." Cam started.

"Please... Just go."

He left the room feeling angry as ever. He stormed out of the room and to the parking lot. Every day for the next five days, Cam drove past the hospital, hoping the Matlin car wouldn't be there, so he could go in and talk to Maya, explain what really happened. Or what he had heard happened. But no such luck. One day, he was so wound up in thinking about her, he didn't even notice Dallas walking towards the front doors.

Dallas passed the front desk, waved to the ladies.

"Hey Mike." One greeted him with a smile and a wave. He walked down the hall.

_202...202...203...204...205...206._

"Hey sweetheart." Dallas said with a smile, as he walked over and kissed Maya on the cheek.

"Hey you." She smiled back.

"I missed you, Dallas" Maya said.


End file.
